


After Class Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Dom!John, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave shows up in John's room with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class Lesson

"Uh… Dave? What are you doing?" Standing in front of you is your best bro ( and boyfriend) wearing a skimpy plaid dress with thigh high socks. Why he is wearing these things is beyond you. Dave always spontaneously does whatever he wants, for the sake of 'irony' or whatever, so you should be used to it by now. But this is completely new. It is not often that he waltzes into your room looking like a slutty girl. And by not often, you of course mean that it has never happened before. So you aren't sure how to react.

But despite how puzzled you are, you can't help it when your eyes wander and lock in on the little patch of skin showing where the dress ends and socks begin. Dave has really nice legs, you think to yourself. They are long, toned, and surprisingly pale for someone who grew up in Texas. You have always kind of liked how pale he is though. The only way you can describe his skin is 'pretty'.

"I'm not doing anything, Mr. Egbert." The sound of his voice reminds you that he is a living person, not just an attractive statue to gape at. You can tell by the smug sound of his voice that he noticed you checking him out. "I was just wondering if there is anything special I can do to make sure I get an A in this class." He says while walking over to where you stand by your bed. His shades are on, and his face is impassive as ever but you can hear the weight carried in his words. This is not some weird irony thing. He is trying to get you to roleplay, you realize. As it dawns on you what he wants blood rushes to your face, and other places.

"Wh-what kind of special things?" You ask trying to fight the urge to close your eyes or blink a lot in embarrassment. They have to be open so you can take in the sight of Dave swaying his hips while stepping closer. You wonder if his figure was always this nice and you just never noticed it. Or maybe the way the dress squeezes his torso is making him seem more desirable than usual. Either way your boyfriend is sexy as fuck!

"Am I not being clear professor? I've been a bad student and I'll do anything to get an A." He trails a hand down your chest, smirking. Then he leans in close and hovers over your lips. "Absolutely anything." He whispers in a sultry tone. The way his warm breath ghosts over your lips makes you shiver. Your mouth gapes open in a way that probably makes you look like an idiot.

"O-oh! Well, um, maybe if you suck me off I'll see what I can do." Wow, real subtle John! You were trying to be cool and seductive like Dave but failed. Your words just come out like a jumbled mess. Dave does not seem like he minds though as he pushes you down on your bed.

"Sounds like a plan, professor." He murmurs before dropping to his knees and taking off his shades. He never wears them when you start doing things because that would be too weird. There is no need for him to wear his shades around you at all since you are already used to his eyes.

Nimble fingers start unbuttoning your jeans, and then pull them down to your knees, leaving your underwear on. Even through the cloth of your boxers you can feel the heat of Dave's hand as he lightly palms you. Dave is always really warm and you notice it most when you two are fooling around. His soft strokes make your limp cock start hardening immediately. It is not long before you are sporting a large tent in your boxers. "Oh look, little you is happy to see me." He says before nuzzling your bulge.

"That's because you're just too good at this!" you stutter. "Have you been practicing? Do you do this with aaall your teachers?"

"Nah," He says letting his Texan drawl out more than usual, he knows how it turns you on. "I'm only a whore for you Mr. Egbert." He takes out your cock and licks his bottom lip really quick as he stares at it. The action is really quick but it still sends more blood rushing to your groin. He gives it a few long strokes, biting his lip. The way he stares at your erection with such a hungry look makes heat travel through your body. It's like he just can't wait to get you in his mouth.

"Go on, be a good boy and suck it. I know you want to." His oral fixation has always been a huge turn on. The first time he blew you, you had been surprised by the way he got almost as much out of it as you. When you brought it up he acted like he had no idea what you were talking about but you noticed a small blush on his cheeks. You guess it's a bit of an embarrassing fetish.

"Whatever you say, Egbert." He whispers before gathering up saliva in his mouth and letting it drip down on your dick. Lazily, he drags his tongue over a vein, following it all the way up then sucking lightly on the side of your cock. He starts pumping you so you are brought to full hardness and length. While he jerks you off he places open mouthed kisses up the side. Once he reaches the head he swirls his tongue around it before giving it a harsh suck. Your libido is completely covered in his spit.

A loud groan escapes you and you can feel him smile against your dick. Whenever he gets noises out of you it makes him really happy. You are very vocal during sex, so Dave is always very happy. It is fun seeing him smile so much, especially since it is such an intimate situation.

Slowly Dave lowers his head, engulfing you in warm, wet pressure. Another low groan tumbles out of your lips as you watch him go down on you. Ruby red eyes are staring up at your, clouded with lust. "You like sucking my dick?" You ask in a breathy tone with a slight smirk playing on your lips. Dave pulls back almost all the way off, then takes you back in so far you feel the back of his throat hit your dick. He moans loudly around it. The vibrations make you let out a shuddery breath. "I'll take that as a yes. You are too good at this."

His head just keeps bobbing up and down as he blows you. Every now and then he moans or hums while swirling his tongue around the engorged organ. A couple times he just pumps your dick with his hands while his mouth closes around your balls and sucks.

One of your hands travels down his body, feeling the soft fabric of his dress, before coming to a rest on his ass. You give it a squeeze before lifting the skirt up to find nothing underneath but your boyfriend's plush rump. "Why aren't you wearing any undergarments Dave? Hehe you're so naughty I think I'm going to have to punish you." Grabbing him by his hair, you pull him off your dick. You relish in the flush of his cheeks, his open mouth, and the way his lips glisten with spit.

"Oh yeah, I've been a really bad boy. You better teach me a lesson. How about you give this bad boy a spanking." You try to keep in your giggles as you maneuver him so he is draped over your knees. You hope he doesn't notice the way your breathing has gotten heavier. Having him sprawled across your lap in a slutty dress is one of the most erotic things you have ever seen. The only thing that could make the sight better is…

Out of the corner of your eyes you spot a tie lying on the other end of your bed. How oddly convenient, you think as you reach for it. "I'm going to tie up your hands so you don't try to run while I punish you." Dave does not protest when you grab his wrist and tie them together. In fact, you think you see him actually lick his lips and scrape it with his teeth. He does that whenever he gets really turned on by an idea.

"That's cool. I'm so unpredictable who knows what might happens if you let me free? Gotta be careful teach." His voice comes out smooth as usual but there is a little airiness which tells you that he is as affected as you. "Bad boys like me are always cutting class and stuff. Smokin in the boys' room. We can't be tamed. The only way to keep us in check is to tie us up and- ah! Fuck!" You cut off his spiel with a hard slap to his ass with a ruler that was on your desk. At first you weren't sure if that would get the job done but judging by the noise he made it is good enough. You bring the ruler down on his ass three times; each hit is harder than the last.

"You're such a bad boy I'm not sure if just a ruler is a good enough punishment." You say when you get bored of just using the ruler. "What do you think Dave? Should I slap you with my hand instead?"

"Yeah. I don't think just a ruler is going to get the message across." You throw the ruler across the room then lift your hand up. His ass is so nice, you've always secretly wanted to slap it but you were afraid he would think you were weird. Apparently he wants you to slap him as much as you want to slap him.

Before Dave can start talking again you slap him with your bare hand. A loud fuck gets half way out of his mouth before you bring your hand down again. And again. It makes your hand sting like a bitch, but the sound that erupts from Dave each time is totally worth it. While you wait for the pain to go away he starts talking again. He can't hold back the pants that shine through his words. "Damn Egbert, those piano hands of yours are fucking good for smacking ass. Do you treat all your students like this?" You smack him again.

"No way! Just the sexy ones that show up in my room wearing dresses. And only if they are naughty, naughty sluts. Are you a naughty slut Dave?" You put a lot of power into the next slap.

"Fuck yes!" he gasps. You can feel his boner pressing against your thigh. It's rubbing against it lightly, smearing precum on your leg. "Yeah, I'm such a dirty whore and you need to fucking punish me. Make my ass cheeks red, Egbert." Another slap. This time you pay close attention to the way his ass turns red. "Ah! More!" Slap. Slap. "Fuck, you'll be the fucking –" Slap. "D-death of me I swear."

Sweat is rolling down his face, down his collarbone, disappearing under his dress. His cheeks are bright red, and his mouth is wide open. He is panting and gasping for air. His erecting is rubbing desperately against your leg. He is lightly fighting against the binds on his hands, like he wants to free them simply so he can touch himself. His eyes meet yours and there is so much need in them you can't look back. Dave just keeps managing to get more and more erotic, you think.

With your stinging right hand you fish under your mattress for the lube you keep there. When you find it you spread a generous amount on your fingers then start lightly prodding at Dave's hole. "I'm going to punish you here now, ok?" you tell him massaging the area with your first finger. He nods slowly. You can see he's resisting the urge to push back against the finger. You then push it in slowly. Gently you start to finger him. This is not the first time you have done anal with him so he relaxes easily. Soon you have two fingers in, then three.

"Come on Egbert, I'm not a goddamn blushing virgin. You're supposed to be punishing me." He says snapping when you continue to go slowly. You smirk at his loss of cool.

"I know, and isn't this just agonizing."

"Fuck you!" he shouts glaring and unabashedly starts thrusting against your fingers. Immediately you pull them out. He whines at the loss.

You chuckle at the mess you've made of him. "Ok, ok. Get up here. You're gonna ride me." Eagerly he starts trying to get up and onto your lap. It takes him a while but eventually he is hovering over your dick. While he was struggling you lubed it up so Dave starts lowering himself as soon as you nod. "Fuuuuuuuuck." You groan as you fill him up. He tilts his head back as he takes you in, inch by inch. Once he has got you completely sheathed he lifts his hips up so you are almost all the way out then takes you all in again. He does that a few times until he gets a steady pace going. Then he just keeps thrusting you in and out of him.

Dave's eyes are closed in concentration and pleasure as he rides you but your eyes are wide open. In front of you is one of the sexiest people alive, wearing a school girl dress, with his hands bound and his ass filled with your cock. There is no doubt in your mind that you have to be one of the luckiest men alive. What you did to deserve such a gorgeous boyfriend you will never know. The noises Dave is making are so loud you wonder if your neighbors can hear. You hope they can't because sexy sounds like this should only belong to you.

When your hand closes around his cock and starts pumping he is basically screaming your name. In your mind you record the imagery and sounds for the next time you need to masturbate without Dave nearby. Your eyes are locked on the way your erection spreads apart his ass while he keeps moving up and down. Precum is dribbling out the head of his cock and gets rubbed against his cock while you pump it. This goes on for quite a while and it feels like the two of you are in utter bliss. Nothing exists except for you and him. The only thing that registers in your mind is the way his ass is bouncing up and down on you.

The pace starts to pick up and it feels like you just keep getting hotter and hotter. Sweat is coating both of you. You with you had taken your shirt off because the heat is unbearable. Precum and sweat is coating your hand as you stroke Dave's cock in time with his riding you. Each time you slam together you're seeing stars in your eyes.

"John! Oh fuck John, I'm cumming!" he yells. You grunt in response. You're reaching your orgasm as well. As he slams down on you thrust up and he brings his lips down on yours. The kiss tastes so amazing amidst all the passion. The both of you cum at almost the same time with identical cries of each other's names. Dave's cum gets on your shirt but you don't mind. After all your cum got all over the walls of his ass.

As the two of you ride out your orgasms you don't remove yourself from his ass. Instead you just let him rest his head against your neck. "That was good," he murmurs after a while.

"Mhm." You agree twirling his fair hair between your fingers, thinking about how much you love him. You decide to tell him this. He lifts his head up from your neck and stares into your eyes.

"I love you to." He says before kissing you again. For a while you just sit there like that, with kisses ranging from sweet and chaste to long and full of emotion. Eventually you break away and just look at each other. "So, why did you show up in my room wearing a dress?" You ask.

"Because it turns me on." He answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. You giggle and grin at him.

"I think it turns me on too. You should wear it more often." He smirks back.

"I was planning on it." He tells you. The two of you separate yourselves then strip off your clothes. Tiredly, you throw them down on the ground before crawling under the covers together. You are too lazy to shower but Dave doesn't seem to mind as you cuddle up close to him. Within seconds the two of you are sleeping soundly.


End file.
